


The Insert

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive, Dream Sex, Horror, M/M, Monster sex, Spiders, Teenage Jonathan Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon makes the mistake of trying to remember Mr. Spider. Mr. Spider/Jon, heed the warnings.





	The Insert

His first mistake is to write it all down.

Jon has always had an excellent memory: recalling such a short story word by word is no feat to him. Soon, he proceeds to make notes of the imagery, mapping out the twitchy movements of Mr. Spider's arms, capturing the depth of terror on the faces of Mr. Spider's victims to every last detail.

It's no surprise it all follows him to his dreams.

Well, most of it does; Daniel (Jamie? Matthew? Jon starts to suspect he never knew) is there and so is every poor, doomed fly, but Mr. Spider himself remains absent. It unnerves John; he writes down every dream too, comparing them to the original story and trying to figure out how Mr. Spider might make his eventual appearance. He _has_ to appear. There must be a reason Jon is having these dreams.

Mr. Spider stays away.

In time, Daniel disappears from his dreams as thoroughly as he disappeared from life, the flies stop pleading for his help; in time, Jon too tires of filling his journal with anxious, miserable things. He decides to try to forget, move on. That's his second mistake.

*

It's easy to realize the meaning of spiders that keep following him around in dreams and real life both; it's almost impossible to do the same about a plain, wooden door, to fathom there is anything remarkable about it at all. After all, what is a dream about a door? It's the things that lurk behind them that matter.

Jon is lucky he remembers that last part before he knocks.

That's what gets him to write things down again, pay attention to everything his subconscious is spitting out at him. He hopes against hope his enemy will back off now that it has been noticed, but it's in vain; his dreams fill with doors. There are decorated and plain doors, wooden and iron doors, doors with names on them, doors without.

Only thing that marks any of them as potential dangers is that they are all closed, but not locked; if Jon wanted to, he could try the handle of every one of them. There are only two things that can happen after that; either the handle goes down and the door opens, harmless, or Jon will find himself pulling his hand back to knock.

It's been years since Daniel was taken, but Jon still knows better than to take that second option. Instead, he chooses to wait again, hoping that Mr. Spider will finally get tired of playing. 

All that shows is that wisdom does not come with age.

*

It takes a sickness for Mr. Spider to come.

"You need to rest," Jon's grandmother tells him, standing stern by his side until he gets up from the living room sofa, offering her arm to him as he starts his journey towards the bedroom.

"I need to read." Jon has been collecting books about dreams and their meanings, things that can inhabit them. He wants to find Mr. Spider before Mr. Spider finds him. "I should get back."

Yet he accepts his grandmother's arm, hooking his around it as they head for the bedroom door.

"You can read again when you can focus on the words," his grandmother says, ever practical. "That will be easier once your temperature goes down."

She wraps her fingers gently around his wrist, lifting his hand up.

"I suppose so," he admits, not really feeling like objecting.

He doesn't realize what she's doing until his knuckles rap against the door, and by then it's too late.

*

Jon has no time to scream when hairy legs reach out for him, pulling him in.

Mr. Spider is lying on his back in an endless web, his limbs stretched out as he suspends Jon in the air above him. Jon wants to scream, squirm, do anything but just hang in there and wait for his fate to claim him. All he can do is let his limbs be spread wide apart, stare as two thick appendages stretch out from what he assumes to be Mr. Spider's mouth.

He hopes end will be fast.

Mr. Spider doesn't move for a while. He seems to take in the sight of Jon, his fear; by the time he moves, Jon is shaking in his grasp, and this time he whimpers as Mr. Spider shifts him to an upright position. Mr. Spider guides Jon's body down, until Jon's crotch is hovering above his head. It makes sense; it's a soft, vulnerable area. Easy to feed from.

The appendages reach out for him, brushing against his inner thighs through his pyjamas. They grasp the delicate fabric, starting to pull it; they keep pulling until it starts to rip, tearing through the garment until Jon's bottom is exposed. Jon is shaking even harder, his mouth going dry and cold growing in his stomach.

When the appendages close around his cock, starting to rub his soft length instead of biting down, a scream finally erupts from him:

"No!"

He still can't move. He is still forced to just be there, just shake and whine as the appendages massage his cock, slowly working it to hardness. They brush along his entire length, all the way from the root to the tip, taking a moment to push the foreskin down so they can tease at the pink, sensitive flesh of the head. Jon pants, tears welling up in his eyes as he feels pre-come squeeze out of the tip of his cock, dropping down on Mr. Spider's featureless face.

Not once does Mr. Spider make a sound.

When Mr. Spider lets him go, Jon's first reaction is an unrestrained sob of relief. It turns out to be a mistake as Mr. Spider presses his appendages together, taking them in unison to the puckered opening between Jon's buttocks. The appendages are dry and together they form a thick shaft; there is no way the entrance won't hurt. Jon can't stop himself from babbling, begging.

"P-please just kill me, get it over with, you don't have to-!"

His pleads are cut off by a cry as the appendages press against his hole, starting to push in. Slowly and patiently, they force their way deep inside Jon, ignoring the tension of his body, his clenching. Jon is stretched, full, in pain; he shakes like a leaf in Mr. Spider's grip, whimpering when he sees the monster move one of his long legs over to his groin, starting to toy with his slightly deflated cock again.

"-please no, please-!"

The rough brush of the leg against his cock is borderline painful, but much to his horror, Jon's cock twitches anyway. It doesn't help that the appendages inside him are now pressing up against some sensitive spot that makes his toes curl up from sheer need for more, mixing pleasure into his agony.

All while, Mr. Spider remains silent. He fucks Jon, moving his appendages up and down within Jon's snug, tight body, brushing his hairy leg along the length of his cock. He watches Jon with his many eyes, with no emotion or expression in any of them, nothing at all.

He keeps fucking Jon when Jon comes, spurting his seed down on his face, keeps fucking Jon as Jon's body falls slack and limp after an orgasm, as Jon grows tense again. Mr. Spider keeps going; he is never going to stop, Jon realizes, he's going to continue forever, Jon is going to be stuck here forever-

Mr. Spider remains silent, but Jon screams.

*

Jon is screaming as he wakes up, when he finds his groin wet from semen.

When his grandmother arrives, frightened of his uncharacteristic outburst, he dutifully listens to her reassurances that whatever bothered him was just a dream, that nothing is there. He doesn't really hear her. He hates the sticky feeling in his pyjamas, as if his prick is covered in spider's web.

*

The next day Jon ignores his fever and weakness as he starts to gather up everything he has written about Mr. Spider. Somehow, he manages to get his grandmother's lighter, drag himself out of the house and into the forest, and light a small fire.

He hesitates for a long time before throwing all his research in, his chest full of strange ache as he watches the flames flicker.

Mr. Spider stays away.


End file.
